


Historia infinita

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Feliz día de San Valentín.Querría vomitar.Querría arañarse la cara hasta sacarse los ojos, hasta reducirse en ceniza.Sólo para no ser obligado a oír esas palabras.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Historia infinita

**Historia infinita**

_Feliz día de San Valentín. _

Querría vomitar.

Querría arañarse la cara hasta sacarse los ojos, hasta reducirse en ceniza.

Sólo para no ser obligado a oír esas palabras.

La voz era la que querría oír, y lo mismo el tono, delicado y de una manera furtivo.

Errada, era la persona a quien lo estaba diciendo.

Severus no sabía lo que hacer. Estaba consciente de cuanto ese amor lo estuviera destruyendo, y en la misma manera tenía conciencia del hecho que ella nunca iba a quererlo.

Si sólo se hubiera dado cuenta, si sólo hubiera sido capaz de mirar a Potter con los mismos ojos con que lo miraba él… se habría dado cuenta de su lascivia, de cómo fuera sólo el enésimo idiota que se había dejado llevar por esa sensación de caza tan típica de los hombres que se creen capaces de querer, mientras sólo necesitan una presa, una mujer que encarne todos sus deseos.

Y Lily había sido la presa de James, difícil de capturar, pero por eso mucho más cautivadora.

Había caído en sus brazos, al final, cediendo a ese instinto que llevaba una mujer hacia la decisión más complicada, aceptando la felicidad en su forma más frívola, privándose de un amor más complejo, pero mucho más a mano.

Severus sabía de ser ese amor que ella siempre había rechazado. Aun así, en su mente, el orgullo no estaba aún bastante punzante de hacerlo desistir.

Se había humillado por ella, pero iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Sólo porque querría escuchar sus deseos de feliz San Valentín.

~

_Feliz día de San Valentín._

Le había sonreído, luego se había sonrojado un poco.

No sabía lo que le estuviera ocurriendo, ni porque se sintiera... feliz, claro. Pero una felicidad eclipsada por una presencia indescifrable, dentro de ella, que le impedía de expresar de manera absoluta lo que sentía.

Y, al final, entendió.

Entendió cuando esa sombra oscura se materializó en los pasos amortiguados detrás de sí, entendió cuando vio una mancha oscura alejarse de allí, para correr dentro del castillo para esconderse.

Se puso en pie, casi instintivamente, odiando a sí misma porque tenía que explicar su reacción a James.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué había de explicar?

¿Había de explicar que la amistad había acabado siendo insuficiente, por Severus?

¿Había de explicar que se sentía metida en medio, que ya no sabía lo que fuera correcto y lo que fuera equivocado?

Había de explicar que una pequeña parte de sí, en ese momento quería perseguirlo.

Querría pararlo, decirle que lo sentía, que las palabras no importaban más de todos los años pasados juntos, de todo lo que él le había enseñado, pero luego olvidado.

Quería hacerlo, pero algo la retenía.

Quizás las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, quizás ese banal ‘feliz día de San Valentín’, que consagraba la unión ya consolidada entre ella y James.

O quizás sólo el miedo para lo que él pudiera decirle, otra vez, miedo de ser herida, miedo que perder definitivamente esa insana gana de aclarar las cosas con él.

Pero no iba a pasar, porque ella seguía quedándose y él seguía escapándose.

Se sentó de vuelta, tratando de dar a James una sonrisa lo más sincera posible.

Quería que ese día no existiera, para sofocar la gana de gritar ‘feliz día de San Valentín’ a Severus.

Que no le habría creído.

~

La esperaba. Sentado en las escaleras, en ese mármol frio, casi pudiera aliviar todas sus sensaciones.

Había empezado con buenos propósitos, disminuidos en el momento cuando la había vista.

Sonreía.

Sin una sombra, sin rastros de malos pensamientos.

Tan _diferente_ de él.

Y cuando lo había visto, su sonrisa se había transformado en una expresión demasiado seria para que él pudiera soportarla.

Se había puesto en pie, torpe, como sabía ser sólo con él, y se había acercado.

No tenía éxito de hablar, de decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que querría que ella supiera.

Sin embargo, ella _sabía, _sólo quería oírlo por él.

“Lily, yo... lo siento.” la voz le faltó, y no pudo seguir. La miró fijo por un instante que le pareció eterno, y luego se escapó, como estaba habituado a hacer.

Se sentía como muerto dentro. Como si su silencio lo hubiera matado, en un segundo, como si ella se hubiera tomado su entera existencia.

Sin embargo, desde siempre los hombres morían, de vez en cuando. Y cuando morían los gusanos los comían, desfigurándolos, haciéndolos irreconocibles. Pero nunca por amor. Le gustaría pensarlo, sin duda. Nunca por amor.

Sin duda, ese amor lo había matado.

Ese amor, cuyos gusanos lo estaban devorando desde el interior, haciendo tabula rasa de todo lo que había sentido en pasado.

Había dicho a Lily que lo sentía, y estaba verdad.

Solo, devorado por los gusanos de esa muerte imparable, no había tenido coraje de terminar la frase.

Se cerró en baño, con un poco de nauseas. Levantó los ojos, y vio en el espejo la ruina en que se había transformado.

“Feliz día de San Valentín, Lily.” murmuró. Y luego, no pensó en nada más.

~

Se quedó inmóvil unos minutos.

Miraba el sitio donde acababa de estar Severus, como si haciendo así pudiera reaparecer.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a hacerlo, se decidió a entrar en el dormitorio, como un autómata, moviéndose por inercia.

Estaba allí, enfrente a ella, pronunciando esas excusas que ella había esperado, aun no teniendo expectativas y... se había callado.

No había tenido éxito de hablar, de decirle que ella también lo sentía, que quería que todo volviera como estaba.

Que lo amaba más que todos, que pero sabía cuánto no le bastara el afecto.

La culpa se hizo más y más abrumadora, hasta que no soltó en sus lágrimas.

Lloró y lloró, porque no sabía que fuera mejor hacer.

Lloró, porque él se había escapado otra vez, y ella otra vez había dejado que se fuera.

Lloró, porque llorar no le caía bien, porque sabía que tenía que sentir rabia.

Pero no ahora, cuando se había dado cuenta de haberlo herido, quizás como él había herido a ella.

Se habían hecho daño, y aún no estaba listos a reconocer que esas heridas eran parte de ellos, parte de lo que habían sido, y que no iban a ser más.

Porque desde siempre los hombres se hieren y mueren, de vez en cuando. Y los gusanos los comen, porque se hagan abono por una tierra árida, porque no quede nada de ellos.

Pero no por amor.

Nunca por amor.

Porque estaba equivocado morir por eso, matar todas sensaciones agradables en nombre de una pasión que tendría que ser lo mejor al mundo. Por culpa de un amor no correspondido, nunca existido, un amor viciado por un lado y purísimo por el otro.

Un amor que entre Lily y Severus había ya pasado demasiada factura por su incapacidad de emerger.

Porque ella no lo amaba, y no amarlo la mataba.

“Feliz día de San Valentín, Severus.” murmuró.

Sin embargo, la falsedad de su voz la hizo seguir llorando.


End file.
